1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to machines; and, more particularly, to a device for retaining a tool or workpiece in either a stationary or movable position for utilization in a balancing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,098, there is disclosed a machine for performing various operations on drive shafts. In one of the embodiments of said patent there is disclosed a means for providing a balancer on the same machine to indicate if a drive shaft was out of balance thereby permitting use of conventional balancing techniques to bring the shaft within desired balance limits on the same machine. Although no particular balancer was described in the patent, there is a need for such a device on such machines which is adapted, in one position, to hold a drive shaft firmly in position on the machine so that the operations described in that patent can be carried out. After such operations, the shaft should be able to be balanced by using the same device which held the shaft in the first position. This is not true of the machine in that patent nor of any such machine known to exist in the prior art. Such a device can be used to carry out other work operations and need not be part of any particular type of work station. In other words, such a device may be used in other environments to hold a tool or workpiece in either a fixed stationary position or allow it to oscillate or rock to detect the balancing thereof.